


Planet of Pumpkin Spice

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [50]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Disclaimer: all characters’ opinions are their own.





	Planet of Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters’ opinions are their own.

“Thought you said our legacy ‘cross the universe was dancing,” Rose looked from the assorted Earth-themed coffee shops to her husband. The Doctor grinned sheepishly, tugging on his ear. “Doctor, dancing and pumpkin spice are two very different things.”

“New universe, remember? This is all just as new to me as it is for you,” he retaliated lightly, grabbing her hand.  
Rose rolled her eyes fondly. Something caught her. “Doctor,” she said slowly, “is that shop actually advertising pumpkin spice tea?”

“Oh, yes! And in addition to having all the delights of pumpkin spice, you get the extra dosage of tea. Namely less sugar, which, for you humans, can end up being not… good.” A raised eyebrow and a smirk from Rose had him amend his statement. “Us…humans.”

Rose just shook her head. Said the man who dumped minimum four sugars into his tea. “Let’s see if that unlimited credit stick of yours is just as good in this universe, then,” she bumped her shoulder into his, opening the door to the nearest shop.

Five minutes later, Rose was considering her plastic-like coffee cup. “We came. We tasted. And I think it’s time to move on from tea,” she made a face before disposing of the disturbing contents. Tea was tea. Tea was not meant to be infused with other flavourings.

Beside her, the Doctor was nodding in agreement. Alien cultures and alien cuisine were one thing; aliens adopting and innovating upon human cuisine was a separate thing entirely. Especially when it had to do with tea.

“Look, pumpkin spice biscuits. Now those ought to be a bit more digestible than the tea,” she shuddered. The Doctor obligingly handed over his credit stick and he gingerly accepted the two biscuits from the vendor.

They continued their wander around the planet of coffee shops, tasting the loosely-Earth-inspired cuisines, content to be experiencing new flavours and holding each others’ hand.


End file.
